


Bandom Half-Blood AU

by whisperfade



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Frerard, Half Blood AU, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Ryden, Trohley - Freeform, gabilliam - Freeform, petekey, sometimes kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperfade/pseuds/whisperfade
Summary: The bandom boys (and girls) as demigods as camp half-blood. can be a little crack-like at times, but enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: in this fic the age difference between all the FOB guys is one-year approx. between each of them
> 
> Also, after the prologue and first chapter, there will be a time-lapse of two years, making Joe 15, Patrick 16, Andy 17 and Pete 18

On the day Pete Wentz arrived at Camp Half-blood, the sun was shining and the pegasi were whinnying. Pretty much everyone was asleep. I mean, it was 9 AM on a Sunday, what else would they be doing? Pete could think of many other things he could be doing but no, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third was being dragged along long island sound, yelling at a girl named Lindsey, who it turned out wasn't a girl, she was a goat.

At least, that's what Pete thought that one morning as he was being dragged on his back, by his feet, by a very pissed of goat-girl who had been hanging out with him for the past year of school. As Pete and Lindsey began to ascend some huge hill with a pine tree at the very top, Pete asked the question he had asked about 2005 times once again; "where the fuck are we going?" and was once again answered with a lovely "shut the fuck up, Wentz."

To say the least, Pete was a little confused. You know, just a little. That morning he'd been woken to the sound of Lindsey, who had been his only friend that year, breaking his window with a baseball bat. She'd climbed in, knocked him over the head with said baseball bat, and the next thing he knew he was being dragged feet-first along a gravelly road and he was pretty sure he had a concussion.

After about ten more minutes of similar wincing and whining, the pair reached the crest of the hill, and Lindsey started to yell. "Chiron you asshole I had to hang around with this annoying twat for a year, a year of my life has been wasted on this doofus, not to mention the eyeliner addiction, I mean c'mon! Holy Hera Chiron, not to mention he's so obviously a powerful one? I better be getting a couple decades of rest now-" Lindsey broke off her tirade of rage as a half-man half horse trotted up the hill, staring shell-shocked at something above Pete's head. Pete looked up a little. Black flames. Then, Pete Wentz passed out.

Matt Mixon considered himself a pretty fucking lucky guy. Goat. Goat-Guy. For starters, he'd been assigned the easiest to protect half-blood ever, Andy Hurley, who Matt was pretty sure didn't need his help as the kid was a pretty amazing fighter despite having only just turned 15, and had saved Matt's ass from monsters which where meant to be hunting Andy more times than Matt could count.

Secondly, Andy was actually a really nice kid. Originally Matt had thought Andy would be a son of Ares for certain because of the twinge of anger in his eye, his fighting abilities and his reddish brown hair, but after spending more and more time with Andy Matt decided that couldn't be possible. Andy was always warm and kind to everyone, especially weaker kids in the younger years at his school, and he directed his anger at the establishment, bigots and bullies, instead of literally everything and everyone, like an Ares kid would have.

He was definitely a half-blood, and Chiron had a feeling that he was one of the main 12, so Matt was sorta stumped. Andy was too kind to be Ares, not dark and solemn enough to be Hades, too straight edge to be Dionysus, not delicate enough to be Apollo and certainly not Poseidon, the kid could barely swim. Matt couldn't wait to get him to camp and found out, and the opportunity to do so came soon enough.

Andy and Matt had been sitting in a coffee shop enthusing about tattoos when the attack came. They'd stayed at Andy's mom's house the previous night (Andy's mom was a mechanic by day and vegan hippie type by night who made food so good it bought tears to Matt's eyes) and were having a fucking great first week of vacation when an angry Chimera jumped them. Andy had managed to pull his flannel shirt over the monster's eyes so they could run for it, and run for it they did. They took their bikes and pedaled all the way from Milwaukee to Camp Half-blood, which would have taken a lot longer if Andy hadn't tinkered with the bikes' inner workings, installing motors which made them run more like Formula One race cars than second hand bicycles given to them by a weird old dude with a limp at a 'teens against transphobia' rally. Matt directed them to the camp and Andy beat him over the border, causing Matt to crash into him. They rolled down Half-blood Hill and landed at the feet-hooves of Chiron.

Andy seemed unfazed by the appearance of a centaur and the uncovering of Matt's horns and goat legs ('I had a feeling the beanies weren't a fashion statement, dude') and if he was surprised at learning that his dad was an Olympian he didn't show it. Andy was claimed after only two days, a new record at camp, he had just finished demonstrating an automaton dummy he had built himself for sword practice (it assessed your abilities and what you needed to improve on as you fought it, even Matt's pacifist ass thought that was sick) when a hammer and tongs glowed red above his head. Matt mentally kicked himself as he knelt; of course Andy was a son of Hephaestus! That explained the anger toward people who judge others by things they had no power to change, the strength, the kindness and the gift for mechanics!

The established Hephaestus kids (and most of the other campers) gawped at Andy as he sat at their table eating rice and something wheatgerm-ish that night, they were good kids but not the most...conventionally attractive cabin, thanks to the appearance of their dad, but Andy seemed to be an exception. He was sorta dashing, Matt thought, if you liked shortish ginger punks with nice hair and kind eyes, which lots of the Demeter kids seemed to. Or maybe it was the veganism, who knows. Oh, another camper thought Andy was pretty hot stuff, a certain son of Poseidon, but we'll get to him later.

The way he saw it, Patrick Martin Stump had it pretty darn good. He had a scholarship for music at a high-end private school, a mother who supported him in every area, from providing materials so he could cultivate the phase after he turned ten where he only wore snazzy suits (it lasted a year, he even slept in the things) to cheering him up when he failed spelling tests to accepting him when he came out as aromantic and letting him move from the small sport-oriented public school he had been going to to the boarding school which was quite a distance from their Chicago home. Patrick's dad had never been in his life, but his mom had been with a really nice guy called Mike since Patrick was about 2, so he'd never really been interested into learning who his dad was. Patrick fucking loved the new school, it was music for 8/10 lessons a day, barely any mean kids and one super nice kid called Jimmy, the dude was insanely tall, his hair was always spiked as high as possible, he walked with an odd, lopsided gait and he had the strangest voice Patrick had ever heard but he was also fucking hilarious and really took a shine to Patrick. One night when Patrick was 15 he was up past midnight in one of the school's soundproof recording studios with Jimmy, hitting the drums and screaming away their exam anxiety when a blonde cheerleader called Amelia had appeared and tried to eat Patrick. Like, not in a sexual way, she tried to bite his head off. Jimmy hit her in the face with a bass and dragged Patrick away from the school and onto a train to NYC. On the way Jimmy explained to Patrick that his dad wasn't a starving artist, as Patrick had attempted to deduce whilst very drunk, but one of the Greek Gods. Patrick didn't take it all that badly, but when Jimmy showed him his goat feet the poor kid passed out. When Patrick woke up he was being piggybacked up a hill to what looked like a strawberry farm until he saw a horse-man at the entrance. Then he passed out again.

A few hours and several shots of espresso later Patrick had pretty much come to terms with the fact that he had a divine dad and claimed a bunk in Cabin 11, but not before making friends with his tour guide, a really cute son of Hephaestus called Andy who chatted about drums and weird satyrs with Patrick for most of the day. Andy told him he reckoned that Patrick would be a son of Apollo or maybe a minor God like Morpheus and he turned out to be correct when, a few weeks later after a particularly good piano recital several golden music notes and a crossbow flitted above Patrick's head and he was claimed as a son of Apollo.

Joe was tired. And fucking confused. He had been swimming for hours, and Billie had too, but Joe was definitely a bit slower than him. "C'mon, Trohman, look dude, the beach is there" Billie put on a burst of speed, and was soon even further in front of Joe.

Joe seriously had no idea what was going on, he and Billie had gone for a boat ride, but then Billie had insisted that the stall the boat and jump off. Pretty much as soon as the jumped off, the boat disappeared. Like literally, disappeared. Then Billie had set off swimming, seeming to know where he was going, and with no land in sight, Joe had decided his best bet would be to follow his best friend, after all, Billie had always gotten the two of them out of troublesome situations.

As Joe's muscles began to ache, only one thought was going through his mind. I need to get to shore. I need to get to shore. I need to get to shore… before Joe knew what was happening, he heard Billie scream "what the ever loving fuck have you done now Trohman?" and he felt himself being lifted by a wave bigger than any he'd ever seen, and carrying him forward, towards the sand where he could now see a large crowd of what looked like teenagers, all in matching orange shirts. Abruptly, the wave disappeared from underneath Joe, and he felt his weight being caught by a pair of strong, muscled arms, before they too fell to the ground, and everything fell into darkness


	2. In which Joe and Patrick become bros for life, and Joe asks the most gorgeous boy this side of Olympus to punch him in the face.

Joe's eyes were fluttering. Fucking finally. Patrick Stump (son of Apollo, in case you didn't know) had been at his bedside for two days now, and to be quite honest he had started to become unsure as to whether the kid ever would wake up. He smiled and leaned over Joe, seeing if he was fully awake. Suddenly the thirteen year old sat up, hitting Patrick in the forehead with his nose.

His curly afro-like hair was unruly and sticking out in all possible directions, practically defying gravity. "I'm so so sorry fuck dude I didn't mean to I'm so sorry are you ok?" were the first words that Patrick heard come out of Joe's mouth. "Yeah, I'm okay, but the real question is, are you okay? You fell pretty hard, dude. You're really lucky Andy was here to catch you, otherwise I'm pretty sure you'd have a lot more than a few bruises and a sprained wrist." Patrick let out a small chuckle at that, and glanced towards the door of what Joe assumed was the infirmary. "Well, it looks as if your designated tour guide decided to stay in emo Elysium this morning, so I'm going to have to do it, I suppose."

Patrick groaned as he dragged himself out of his chair. "Wait!" exclaimed Joe, "I don't know who you are, where I am or why I'm here. I need some fucking answers."

"I'm Patrick Stump, son of Apollo, and the rest I'm going to explain to you when you get your ass out of that bed and let me show you your new home." As an afterthought, he added under his breath, "and I thought Pete was the laziest person I've ever met"

"Hey! I'm not that lazy!" Joe retaliated. Son of Apollo? What does that mean?

As Joe and Patrick stepped outside, Joe was almost blinded by the sunshine. This was nothing like Manhattan. The next thing that caught his eye were the cabins, arranged in a the shape of a U. there looked to be about 20, maybe more, maybe less. "So, those are the cabins. It is decided which cabin you will be in according to your godly parent-"

"Okay, stop. Godly parent? My mom is an artist and my dad, I never knew my dad. He wasn't a god! That's impossible! They don't exist!" at that moment, the perfectly clear sky let out a rumble. "I would be careful what you say, Joe. Our parents don't take kindly to not being believed in."

"Who are they, fucking tinkerbell?"

"No, Joe. They're the Greek gods. Like I said, my father is Apollo, and judging from what you did with the water there, yours is Poseidon."

"Okay. Okay Patrick, I'm prepared to believe you, but it's a little bit of a shock."

Patrick smirked. "Tinkerbell. Of all things Joe. Fucking tinkerbell"

Patrick introduced Joe to Frank Iero, son of Ares, And his boyfriend Gerard Way, son of Aphrodite, who took them to the lake and introduced them to Halsey, a 400 year old Niaid, her girlfriend Sarah, 450, also a dryad, and Gerard's brothers Will and Mikey. (Will on the Godly side, Mikey, strangely, on the mortal side.) It's pretty rare to have two demigods from the same nuclear family, but then, these kids deal in stranger things all the time so… it was mostly just looked over.

By the end of the tour Joe's head was (no pun intended) swimming with names, and he could hardly remember his own by late afternoon.

That evening, in the dining pavilion, a third member joined Joe and Patrick at the otherwise empty Poseidon table. He was the most attractive guy Joe had ever seen. And he was shirtless. "Hey, I'm Andy." He said, sticking his hand out for Joe to shake. As Joe took it, he said, "I'm the guy who caught you when you fell off that wave. Your hair looks like shit when you sleep. Otherwise, though, it's quite cute" At that, Joe's jaw dropped, and his mind went blank. "Fuck, punch me in the face." He whispered.

"Dude, what?" asked Andy (aka the sun (at least in Joe's mind)). And that is how Joe Trohman promptly died.


	3. In which Pete Wentz tests out his flirting game on the 15 year old

"Look, these two are never going to get the courage to do anything, never mind ask the other out, and everything we've tried has failed. Completely." Pete Wentz, the half-blood who had just uttered those words, was stood in the middle of Emo Elysium, aka the Hades cabin, with Travie McCoy and Brendon Urie, sons of Apollo and Dionysus respectively. "Joe and Andy," He continued, addressing the boys stood in front of him. "Need a little… push. And I know exactly how to help them."

Travie groaned, rolling his eyes at Pete. "Look, Pete-" he started to say, but before he could continue Brendon butted in with: "if this one involves alcohol, I'm in." Brendon, as a Dionysus kid, had a bit of a taste for alcohol, and never turned down the option of a drink. "No," said Pete. "It involves my legendary flirting skills."

You see, Pete's flirting skills were legendary… or more… infamous. Pete pretty much flirted with anything with a pulse, and he was a very, well, forward kind of person. Meaning that his innuendos had an entire blog on tumblr devoted to them, run by no other than Patrick Stump.

"Let's hear it then." Travie let out another sigh and sat down on Pete's bed, putting his head in his hands as preparation. "I," Pete said, "am going to flirt with Joe. In front of Andy. And the whole camp." Pete smirked, looking far too pleased with himself for someone who had just come up with the most life-destroying idea of all time, at least from a teenage boy's perspective.

Travie shot up, looking completely horrified. "You can under no circumstances flirt with Joe, ever! All our hard work will be for nothing, you'll undo it all!"

"Travie." Pete shook his head. "Travie, Travie, Travie. There's a reason those two aren't together. And that's because all our other attempts have done nothing. I mean, we might as well do something big, it's not like we have anything to lose, right?"

"Actually-" Brendon started to interject, but was silenced by Pete who saluted the two other boys and stepped out of the cabin, leaving his two best friends to wonder in despair what the fuck was going to happen at dinner that night.

"So, Trohman, you hair looks amazing today, has anyone told you that?" Pete proclaimed as he sat down opposite Joe and Patrick, and next to Andy. Joe flushed a rosy pink and mumbled a thanks as he stared down at his salad. Patrick shot Pete a look that very clearly said, "what the hell are you doing you fuckboy", and he felt Andy stiffen slightly next to him. "Oh, and Joe, I've been seeing a snake in my cabin a few nights this week. Perhaps you could come over tonight and help me catch it?" Pete accompanied this one with a wink, making sure his meaning got across loud and clear. Patrick looked shocked, Joe was visibly flushing darker, and Pete could see Andy's fists clenching in his lap.

"P-Pete? What?"

"Joe… dude… you've gone purple" murmured Patrick, just loud enough so that Joe could hear him.

"S-shuddup p-Patrick, I'm d-dealing with it!" stammered back Joe, at a slightly less controlled volume. Pete's head shot up at that, and he smirked suggestively at Joe, raising his eyebrows. "What's that, Joe? Do you have a…problem? Because I certainly do, and I know a spot in the woods where you could help me out with it…?" Andy's jaw was clenched now, and Joe was beginning to resemble a pomegranate, while Patrick was still giving Pete a disapproving look.

Suddenly, Joe stood up and started jogging over to his cabin, sending a fleeting "I'll talk to you later" over his shoulder to Patrick. Patrick scowled at Pete, but after a second he turned his attention to the tense Andy sitting beside the troublemaking emo. "Andy, I think you should come with me, we have something to discuss. Now you," he turned his glare back to Pete. "You are going to stay here so that I can yell at you in approximately 15 minutes." At that, he grabbed Andy by the wrist and dragged him over to the stables, where the two wouldn't be overheard.

"You looked seriously uncomfortable over there, Andy. Anything locked up in there-" he tapped Andy's forehead. "- That you want to tell me?"

"It's just…Pete's so conceited, he's such a fuckboy, I mean who does he think he is, flirting with my Joe-"

"-Dude" cut in Patrick, hands on his hips. "What?"

"… Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah. And don't worry. Everyone in our group knows already, apart from Joe. You two are so obvious, I mean-"

"-Sorry?"

"I said," Patrick let out a sigh. "You two are so obvious around each other. I mean, c'mon! You could be a little discreet!"

"Wait, wait." Andy looked like a bombshell had just been dropped, which, to be quite honest, it had. "Joe likes me too?"

"Yes, It's so obvious, you're so oblivious, what would you do without me?"

"Probably punch Pete in the face…"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Just like usual, then."

Andy grinned, obviously still a little tensed up, but his eyes were shining with happiness.

…..

After Joe had run out to his cabin, he had watched as Patrick and Andy went to the stables, leaving Pete behind, and after about 15 minutes, the two returned, Andy with a very obvious spring in his step that was noticeable even from the distance that Joe was. Maybe he got off with Patrick, Joe thought bitterly, and now he'll notice me even less. I hate being the quiet, unnoticeable one whose only defining feature is their hair.

His blue-green eyes started to glisten with the beginning of tears, and as the halfbloods (including Patrick, Pete and Andy) trooped over to the campfire, Joe dashed over to the stables, where he knew he would be able to wallow in his own misery. He walked over to a black Pegasus named Dax, whom Joe talked to an awful lot (Poseidon perk: talking to horses).

He flopped down on a bale of hay in the stall, and waited for Dax to approach him. "Hey, hey boss!" Joe heard Dax's voice in his head.

"What, Dax?" Joe sniffled, raising his tear-stained face to meet the Pegasus. "Aw, boss, why're you upset?"

"You know Andy, the guy I'm always telling you about? Well I just saw him and my friend Patrick come out of here, and I'm pretty sure they hooked up in some way or another. What am I meant to do?" and with that he let out a choking sob and buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking from pure despair.

"Boss, I have something to tell you about what they were actually doing here. And I think you're going to like it." Joe let out a noncommittal grunt, and shrugged his shoulders. "The reason they were in here is because some Pete guy was flirting with you and tattooed guy got really upset. That redhead dude brought him over here to talk about it and he accidentally referred to you as "my Joe"" Joe looked up, a glimmer of hope in his puffy red eyes. "Go on." He encouraged in a hoarse whisper. "Then tattoos said to redhead that he had a crush on you and some soppy crush stuff, and now you're here and telling me that you have a crush on him, so I think what you do now is pretty obvious."

A chorus of whinnying circled to the stables, starting at the beginning and ending right up against the furthest end, where Joe was sitting. He could roughly translate it as "demigod" or "half-blood". He heard the creaky door open and ducked under the separation that kept Dax's stall private from the main hallway. Joe heard soft footsteps, and someone walked into the stall right next to Dax's making Joe intake a sharp gasp of surprise. The other half-blood seemed to hear this, and grunted. He moved out of the stall he had been occupying and slowly opened the door to Dax's. Joe raised his face out of his hands to be greeted by a very shocked looking Andy, who immediately rushed to him and put his arms around the younger.

"Joe…" he whispered.

"Andy…" came the breathy reply.

"Joe, are you okay?" Andy was concerned, very concerned, but tried to stay calm for the younger teenager pressed to his side.

"D-don't worry about me, Andy."

"Of course I worry about you Joe, I care about you so much."

"R-really?" the younger looked up at Andy, his eyes glimmering with the remnants of tears. Andy still thought they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning down to meet Joe, and their lips pressed together for the first time.


	4. No homo… Full bi thank you very much

Joe's face was wet as he turned away from the sword-fighting arena, clutching his sword so hard his knuckles turned white. Salty tears streamed down his face as he hid his face from the other campers, walking towards the cabins. "Please don't let any of my friends see me like this…" he silently chanted. A/N: haha sucker you wish. As he power-walked down the hill, a hand landed on his shoulder, causing the 15 year old to scream like he'd just seen the milk fic reenacted. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down."

"A-Andy… y-you s-should g-go." Joe stammered, still not facing his kind-of boyfriend. It had been two days since their kiss, and everything had been a little awkward between them since. "No. No, Joe, I can see you're upset. Please at least talk to Patrick about this, the two of you are really close. Please, Joe. For me."

"Ok Andy." The younger choked back a sob, dropped his sword and abruptly spun around, hiding his face in Andy's chest and hugging him tightly. After getting over the initial shock of the physical contact, Andy gently placed his arms around the boy, holding him as he cried into Andy's shirt.

When Joe's sobs subsided to a manageable level, Andy put his arm under Joe's knees and carried him bridal-style the rest of the way to the Poseidon cabin, Joe still hiding his face in Andy's shirt. Andy set Joe down inside the Poseidon cabin, and Joe finally turned to face Andy, his eyes puffy and red and his face scattered with bruises.

"Joe-" Andy gasped, but tried to control his shock for Joe's sake.

"-Don't, Andy." He choked back another sob. "I don't want to talk about it. Please, you should go. You shouldn't see me like this." Joe turned away, expecting Andy, to leave, but jumped as he felt Andy's arms come around him and hold him close.

"Joe, I really like you. And people who really like each other don't let each other be sad and alone while they know about it. Clear?"

"Crystal." Joe let out a small giggle at that, and Andy spun around the shorter boy to face him, smirking at the teenager.

"Did you just quote the breakfast club at me?

"Might've..." Joe looked at Andy from under his eyelashes, and the tension was too much for Andy, who kissed him, pushing him back into the bed and holding him to his muscled chest.

As the kiss began to get more heated, Andy began to move his hands up Joe's shirt, feeling the smooth skin of the younger boy underneath his fingers. Joe began to let out little whimpers as Andy's cool hands explored his torso, and finally gripped his shirt and pulled it off. Joe gasped at the sudden exposure, but didn't protest and leaned into Andy's touch. Suddenly, Andy pulled away, causing Joe to let out a small whine, but it became a noise of appreciation as the older removed his shirt, exposing his tattoos in all their glory. Joe moved close towards Andy, ducking down and tracing the outlines of the ink staining the order's skin. Andy was beginning to let out needy little whimpers, and as Joe placed his tongue to the skin, still tracing the tattoos, he let out a real moan, making his chest vibrate and the friction between the two boys increase.

"J-Joe, that feels so good…" Andy panted out; his body shivering as the boy's tongue moved along his abs. Joe looked up at Andy and smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Before Andy knew what was happening, the zipper was down on his shorts and said shorts were around his ankles. He locked down at Joe, but the younger boy's teeth were gripping his boxers, pulling them down excruciatingly slowly for the – now extremely hard – teenager. As his boxers met the same fate as his shorts, Andy reached his hands down, hoping to get some release, but they were slapped away by Joe, who then proceeded to pin then to the sheets, letting out a growl while staring at Andy lustfully.

Joe slowly moved his head down, not breaking eye contact with Andy until the last second, when he placed his lips around the tip of the ginger's cock. Andy jumped in shock, a tingling feeling passing though his body from this one touch. He leaned into Joe, and as he took Andy's full length into his mouth, the older threw his head back in pleasure and let out a hoarse moan, choking out Joe's name as he shivered. Joe began bobbing his head up and down on Andy's dick, and Andy grabbed fistfuls of Joe's curly hair, pulling his face closer and practically fucking Joe's mouth.

If Andy hit Joe's gag reflex, it didn't show, as he kept tightening his lips around Andy as his thrusts began to get faster, and he released in the back of Joe's throat, slowly pulling out as the younger swallowed, grimacing slightly at the taste before crawling up to look at Andy's face as he rode out his high, shoulders shaking and an orgasm face so erotic Joe nearly blushed despite what he had just been doing. As Andy's orgasm came to an end, the two curled up together on Joe's bunk, Andy still breathing heavily before saying: "I'm going to have to return that favor tomorrow, babe..." causing Joe to let out a giggle and blush furiously as Andy wrapped his arms around him and the two drifted off in each other's arms.


	5. The Athena asswhooping Ft. moikeyway

"Joe…" Andy muttered sleepily, rolling over and pecking the younger boy's cheek. Joe nuzzled deeper into Andy's chest, letting out adorable little snuffly sounds as he woke up. "How did you sleep, babe?"

"Pretty well… but… it's too early… to wake up… now…" Andy, always an early riser, was not happy with this answer. (He'd been big on being early to school back in the city, and he'd never quite managed to break the habit.) He took it upon himself to wake the sleepy boy up, leaning down to kiss his neck, leaving a trail up to his jaw before kissing his lips, slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's (he assumed they'd be official after last night's action) mouth, before abruptly pulling away, causing the curlier-haired of the two to sit up straight and let out a needy whine, which Andy ignored, retrieving his shirt from the other side of the cabin where it had been thrown the night before.

"You awake now?" giggled Andy.

"Aren't you going to come back?" Joe whined, giving Andy his best puppy dog eyes. Andy shook his head, smirking and earning a scowl from his boyfriend.

"Tease." He muttered, turning over in bed.

"Carry on talking like that and you can be sure that there won't be a repeat of last night anytime soon." He winked at Joe, and the boy blushed crimson at the memory of the last night's events. You can sleep for now, but I'll be back in a couple hours, I need to get breakfast." Little did the boys know, it was already ten AM, and pretty much everyone they knew was huddled on the porch of the cabin, listening in.

As Andy opened the door, ten pairs of hands grabbed him and the door was slammed behind him, making Joe jump, but he brushed it off as the wind, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

"Tell. All. Nooooow!" Pete Wentz squealed in Andy's face, sounding like a thirteen-year-old girl. Which, to be honest, he was.

"There's nothing to tell… I was just comforting Joe…" Andy shifted nervously, his blush giving him away immediately.

"C'mon, Hurley, I'm not stupid. You seem to forget that my cabin is right next to yours." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I had no idea you could moan so loud-"

"Stop teasing the poor guy, Wentz, though I do agree we have to talk about this new development lately. Right now we have more important things to talk about than Hurley's sex life." Butted in Frank Iero, a 16 year old Ares camper." This-" he gestured towards a spindly-legged boy with dirty blond hair and glasses. "-Is Mikey. Mikey Way, Athena camper. He has something you might want to know. It's about…" his lip curled up into a half-smirk half-grimace. "Your boyfriend. And the other Athena campers."

"Basically, when Joe was at the sword-fighting arena yesterday," stated Mikey, looking down at the floor, "some of the other Athena kids were there at the same time. Now, as you might know, our parents don't get along very well in mythology, so they came over to Joe and started asking questions about his sword and technique." Here, Mikey took a deep breath, preparing himself for what came next.

"One of the campers came up to him and hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him to the ground. Then, the other kids pulled him up by his shirt and punching him in the face, over and over again, and calling him awful things, it's no wonder he was crying. At that point, I was there and I got them to let him go, but then they started doing the same to me." He rolled his sleeves up and motioned to the bruises scattered around his forearms. "I managed to get away, but they were boasting about it all night in the cabin."

During this speech, Andy's face had grown darker and darker, and when he opened his moth to speak, his voice shook with anger. We're going to get those bastards for what they did to Joe. We're going to teach them that no one messes with one of us without getting all of us on their backs."

"I couldn't agree more." Growled Pete, his teeth gritted. "We're going to destroy them!" he sent a flirtatious wink in the direction of Mikey, sending the double meaning of his words reeling into the younger boy's head, before turning back to the others. "Okay, Ryan, Brendon, Gerard and Frank, we're going to need you to do the heavy stuff. Saporta, Travie, and Stump; you guys are going to need to keep watch while we trash their cabin. Those lot are the most organized people I know, so we're going to hit them in their soft spot: neatness.

"All of you be outside their cabin in an hour. Apart from you, Mikey, you need to go with them to their activities to avoid suspicion. Andy, come with me, we need to make a plan."

An hour later, the nine halfbloods were standing outside, six going in, three keeping watch and ready to send an "owl call" as a signal. As they walked in, they grabbed any stacks of paper they could find, throwing them to the ground and crumpling them. Pete tore down corkboards, ripping up complicated blueprints and scribbling on designs. Ryan ripped the sheets from their beds, scattering them on the floor, and Gerard swept the personal possessions kept on bedside tables to the floor, china and glass items smashing into dust and shards. Andy was just standing on a chair, surveying the damage with a smug smile on his face. Frank began to stab the mattresses and chairs with his dagger, revealing the stuffing and springs, and Brendon poured oil all over the floor and desks, making the floor slippery and black and the desks rendered unusable.

"Hey! Guys? You might want to take a look at this…" Ryan was holding up a mattress, smirking at the others. Frank was the first one there, and let out a shrill squeal of delight when he saw what was underneath.

"Fanfiction! Gay fanfiction! About Hermes and Ares!" He yelled, almost deafening the other 5, because when Frank Iero yells, he yells. As the others rushed around, Pete snatched up the multiple sheafs of loose-leaf paper, tucking them under his shirt and whirling away before the rest of the boys could grab at them.

"What the hell, Wentz?" was the general reaction, with some of the demigods being a bit more explicit, but Pete just gave a knowing wink and a little comment about knowing the location of the Big House's photocopier, and soon the illicit text was forgotten in the carnage.

Unexpectedly, a shrill squeal sounded out from the back of the cabin, causing als the boys' heads to whip towards Pete.

"Go Go Go!" he whisper-yelled, and the teenagers sprinted out of the cabin, cackling like maniacs and high on adrenaline and fear. When they reached Patrick, Travie and Gabe, Mikey was already with them, and they collapsed in fits of laughter while recounting their destruction to the others.

"What the fuck? Who calls that an owl call?" wheezed Pete, as Patrick blushed and shrugged.

"Guys… what's going on?" yawned Joe, coming out from the woods and rubbing his eyes. Everyone turned their heads to look at Andy, and simultaneously came to the agreement to all pick up Joe at once, and troop through the woods to the Poseidon cabin with him on their shoulders, laughing like they'd overdosed on nectar (without the soul-consuming flames, though).


	6. Needle in the ARM, BITCH! Ft. Pissed off Patrick and underage drinking

"So…" Pete was rocking back and forth on his tiptoes in the middle of the Poseidon cabin, Joe and Andy sitting on the bed. Frank Iero was standing beside Pete, a smirk on his pierced lips. "I was talking to Iero over here," he gestured to the shorter camper, "and he said he knew a place where you can get inked when you're underage." Andy's face lit up, and he looked down at the start of tattoo sleeves he'd gotten started in New York, and grinned at his boyfriend.

"Got anything you want done, Joe?"

"Well," the younger said hesitantly. "I have an idea, but it's kinda stupid, I'm gonna think it over on the way there." Pete, Andy and Frank nodded in understanding, and they went back to discussing how they were going to get out of the camp without getting caught by harpies, or worse…Patrick.

A few hours later, Frank, Pete, Andy, Joe, Gabe and Brendon were standing behind the Hades cabin, Gabe and Brendon already wasted beyond Tartarus, and the others preparing themselves for getting the two out of camp. Pete gestured for them to follow, and stared at Joe and Andy until they stopped making out against a tree and started blushing and muttering about damn emos or something like that.

They walked in a group, Joe and Andy at the back, making sure that the "drunk duo" didn't run out to the woods and harass some dryads. They were nearly at the border when Joe went still, immediately drawing Andy to a standstill as well. "I heard something." Joe whispered, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Everyone be quiet." Ordered Frank, causing even Bren and Gabe to stop their tipsy giggling and stand there, clinging to their vodka as the other four scanned the area for any threats. Suddenly Pete let out a scream, and a red-faced, out of breath Patrick stump appeared behind Joe.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he wheezed. "Is that vodka? Where are you going? I fucking swear, Pet-" a tanned hand was clapped over the boy's mouth, and was soon replaced with-

"Pete, is that duct tape?!" sputtered Andy. "I'm seriously not sure that's a good idea, dude." Patrick had gone even more red in the face, and was struggling like a fish out of water as Frank and Pete picked him up and carried on ahead, leaving a bewildered Joe and Andy to sprint and catch up with them, consequently bashing into the Dionysus kids, and cursing as they tripped the rest of the way through he woods with muddy jackets.

When they reached the tattoo place, they walked inside into the warmth and set Patrick down, collapsing onto chairs while Pete went to talk to the guys who would be doing their tattoos. Joe grabbed Andy's hand, and pulled him behind the pillar that held up the roof of the shop. As they crashed their lips together, Joe held Andy close to him, and giggled as they pulled apart. "This is so fun," he murmured. "I never want it to end. I never want this-" he gestured between their chests "to end."

"Well it's not going to," replied Andy, pulling him in for another kiss. "So you'd better get used to it." He ended with a smirk, pulling Joe back to the bench, where they sat with their fingers entwined until Andy had to get up and head over to Pete to help deal with the tattoo artist, Bob, Joe thought he was called.

As he leaned his head back against the wall, he felt a nudge on his arm and smelt vodka in front of him. "Hey dude, you have to try this." Slurred Brendon. Thinking that if he was going to get a tattoo, he might as well go all the way with this teenage rebellion, he grabbed the bottle of liquor from his intoxicated friend and took a swig, wincing at the burn in the back of his throat. He pondered the taste for a few moments, then remembered that the point of this was to get drunk, not to sample delicious liquids, and downed another few gulps before the bottle was snatched away by Bren, who told him to "slow down, Trohman, you're gonna die of alcohol poisoning at that rate." Joe spared a glance at Gabe, who was struggling to free Patrick from his bonds (quite hard when you're drunk, it seems).

Joe only began to notice how dizzy he was when the tattoo artist was in the middle of the "hate" part of the "viva hate" he was getting tattooed on his stomach (what, it was a really good Morrissey album, alright?). His head began spinning and he suddenly wondered why he hadn't realized before how funny this whole thing was. Patrick was falling asleep in his chair, still tied up, Brendon and Gabe were producing alcohol practically from thin air, and Andy was getting part of his sleeve done next to him.

He giggled, the alcohol giving him a buzz, and he barely noticed the sting of the needle as his tattoo was finished off. While it was being bandaged up, he looked over at Andy, who was having the same process done to his arm, and smiled, a wave of happiness and affection rolling over him.

They walked back through the woods, Joe and Andy hand in hand, the others stumbling drunkenly behind, and that night they fell asleep with Joe's head on Andy's chest and Andy's hand in Joe's hair.


	7. Joe's secret love for one direction and the Killers Ft. petekey feels

Mikey Way had it pretty good. He had a group of friends who were awesome to be around, and a permanent place at camp half-blood, so you would think his life would be pretty carefree, with some frolicking in the strawberry fields added in for good measure (admittedly, that had happened, but once, when he was really drunk, and "could you please shut up about that because I'm trying to forget it"). However, his life was not all nectar and nymphs, because he had one, huge problem. A problem with far too much eyeliner and a stupid Chicago accent. A problem called Pete Wentz.

See, Pete Wentz was the biggest flirt at camp, and it was whispered that he'd slept with every wood nymph in the forest (this rumor was disreputed by Spencer and Dallon, a wood nymph couple who had been together for 300 years and were still going strong; Halsey declined to comment). Sure, Pete had flirted with Mikey a few times, but that meant nothing.

On the day when Mikey decided to stop sitting by the lake, thinking about… well, it depended on the day. Sometimes it would be complicated blueprints, other days his friends, but most days, Pete, it was a sunny day, almost the opposite of Mikey's mood. He was off to see our favorite unrequited love expert, Joe. Joe was always prepared to talk to anyone, especially one of his friends.

He trudged up the hill to the Posiedon cabin, and when he reached the door he knocked hesitantly, hoping that Andy wasn't in there with Joe. (He'd walked in on them before, not something he wanted to remember, never mind relive). Luckily for him, Joe's voice shouted, "Come in!" and when he walked in, the boy was alone, sitting on his bed, his laptop on his knees.

"Moikey!" Joe yelled, a grin lighting up his features. "What's up?"

Mikey shuffled his feet, looking at the ground. After a couple of seconds, Joe noticed that Mikey was looking very uncomfortable, and his expression turned from cheerful and curious to caring and concerned.

Joe shuffled aside on the bed, gesturing for Mikey to sit down next to him.

"Wassup, man? And don't say nothing, because we both know that's bullshit." He said, his dark eyes as serious as Mikey had ever seen them.

"Well," Mikey said, his voice soft and hesitant. "It's Pete." He looked up at Joe, expecting to see a look of mockery on his face, but was met with an expression that even a kid with Aspergers' (like Mikey) could only read as 'carry on'.

"I can't tell what he's thinking, and it's not even the autism. I really like him, but I feel like this isn't going to be like it was with you and Andy. He flirts with me, you've seen, but he does that to everyone."

He took a deep breath and dug his face into Joe's shoulder.

"I just want to know how to feel..." he trailed off, and through his shirt Joe could feel his face was scrunched up like he was trying not to cry.

"Dude, I know what unrequited love feels like." Joe began. "And as one of your best friends, I have to say, I love you, but there are so many better guys out there! I know it feels like he's the only one, but, no offence, he's a total fuckboy. However, if you really like him, I will do everything I can to get you together."

He wrapped his arms around him, and the two sat in comfortable silence until Joe grabbed his laptop and showed Mikey most of his tumblr dashboard. This took a while, and a few times Joe had to snatch the laptop away and scroll down a bit before letting Mikey look at it. (Only a BIT was porn, the rest was some one direction fanposts that the rest of the camp really did not need to know about).

By the time Joe's laptop began to run low on battery, the sky outside was growing dark and the stars were visible in the constantly unclouded sky. A knock on the door startled them out of their reverie, and when Mikey looked panicked Joe reassured him that it was probably Andy, before getting up to answer it.

Needless to say, it was not Andy.


	8. in which the Tables are Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N super short chapter this week guys, it was my birthday this weekend so I've been super busy! hopefully you guys enjoy it and i can promise an extra-long chapter next weekend, and possibly an extra update before then.

Pete Wentz stormed into Cabin 3, his face unreadable, and his eyeliner even more smudged than usual.

"Joe," he hissed, not noticing Mikey diving under the covers of his friend's bed. "Joe, I need to talk to you"

"What about?" said the thoroughly confused demigod.

"Mikey. Obviously. What else?"

A sharp intake of breath sounded from under the covers, but only Joe noticed.

"Okay then, what about Mikey?"

"iwannaaskhimoutbutidunnohesautisticandivenever-"

"Pete. Pete, calm down." Joe hesitantly patted the blathering mess his friend had become on the shoulder.

"Oh. Alright." Pete took a breath before continuing. "I have never had a boyfriend. Never. I've had crushes, but I've always preferred to flirt and not get attached,"

He slid down the wall to sit on the floor of the cabin, and Joe rested next to him, still trying to keep all attention from the suspicious lump on the bed. "For a while, I thought I might be aromantic, like Pat, but then… Then Mikey started hanging out with us. Gerard's a cool guy and Mikey was the nicest Athena camper here, so I just carried on hanging with Travie and Brendon and didn't pay much attention. But then we hatched that plan. And Mikey was amazing, and brave, and so convinced that we could pull it off… I guess it made me realise that maybe all I needed was a different kind of person.

"Then I found out about the autism. I was scared. I don't know much about it and I thought it meant Mikey wouldn't like me, so I did a little research, but now I'm just scared I'll do something wrong and Mikey will hate me forever. Joe-"

Pete buried his head into Joe's shoulder, silently shaking, and Joe's eyes followed as Mikey slid out from under the blanket and slowly padded over to Pete, crouching down and resting a slender hand on the older boy's shoulder.

Pete's head lifted, eyes glistening with unshed tears and widening in surprise. Blinking slowly and breathing in, Mikey leant in, tilting his head so his lips softly met Pete's.

A small gasp emitted from Pete, who stayed where he was when Mikey drew away. A pink blush turned Mike's cheeks rosy, and when he spoke it was quiet and quivering.

"Dinner," said the younger. "Dinner, and then we talk."

The two smiled gently at each other, and Joe hustled them both out of the cabin, eventually allowing himself to close the door behind them, sit down and return to his memes.


	9. Finally some real smut

Joe was still sitting at his laptop when Andy slipped into his cabin after dark. A couple of weeks had passed since they'd had some proper alone time, as Andy had been on a quest with William Beckett and Gerard Way, so Joe's face lit up as Andy walked over to him, closing the laptop and sliding under the blanket.

"Gods, I've missed you," said Joe, a smirk curving on his lips. "It felt like you were never coming back," he breathed.

"I'm here now," Andy replied, leaning over to take Joe's mouth in his own, his hands curving around the younger boy's back to draw him closer into his chest. Joe opened his mouth to the kiss, the boys reclaiming every inch of each other's mouth with their tongues.

After a few minutes of lazy kissing, Andy broke away to take his shirt off. Despite having seen it many times before, Joe couldn't help the rush of excitement coursing through him at the sight of the taut muscles, the colourful tattoos, and it was a couple of seconds before he managed to get himself together enough to remove his own shirt, throwing it to the side of the bed, on top of Andy's. Joe placed his hand on Andy's chest, and the kissing resumed, albeit more intense and purposeful.

This wasn't what Andy had intended for his first night back, but he wasn't complaining as he and Joe began to remove each others' clothing, piece by piece, until all he could see was honey-coloured skin and pale pink lips, on his neck, his chest and his face. He heard Joe let out a guttural moan, and then their lips were together again, their hips grinding together and their tongues battling for dominance. He felt Joe's soft finger trail down his back, and suddenly felt an intrusion just behind his balls. It burned, but the friction felt insane, so he pushed down on Joe's fingers, inviting the younger inside him.

Joe began to stretch Andy more. Despite the fact that he knew Andy had done this before, Joe wanted to make sure that everything was fine before he went on. As he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Andy, they brushed over a spot that caused Andy's hips to buck into Joe's, making them moan simultaneously and Joe to suddenly pull his fingers out, causing Andy to keen at the loss of friction.

"Are you sure?" asked Joe, looking deep into his lover's eyes.

"I've wanted this since the day we met," was the reply.

Joe guided his cock into Andy, stilling when he was all the way in until the older started grinding against him, encouraging him to start moving. They started off slow, the friction building up as they rocked and kissed and grinded, until suddenly Joe started snapping his hips into Andy, reducing the latter to a writhing, moaning mess on the bed beneath him as Joe pounded into his prostate.

Andy came with what was almost a cry, shooting over both his and Joe's stomachs, and Joe, silently, a moment later, collapsing into Andy's chest as he felt the older's arms twist around him.

"We should probably clean up," murmured Andy, before promptly falling asleep on Joe's chest, their breathing in sync.


End file.
